Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power supply unit for a plurality of computer equipment (e.g., a rack of computers). More particularly, the invention relates to a power supply unit for a rack of computers that has a low profile direct current (xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d) module which facilitates servicing and maintaining the power supply unit and assists in maximizing air flow through the unit.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer equipment is often deployed in a xe2x80x9crack.xe2x80x9d Generally, a rack is a structure in which one or more computers, electronic switches, and other such equipment is installed. Racks are particularly useful to organizations that require a great deal of computing capability, such as Internet Service Providers (xe2x80x9cISPsxe2x80x9d), Application Service Providers (xe2x80x9cASPsxe2x80x9d), various corporations with relatively large internal networks and the like.
Also, depending on the power load required, power supplies generally generate a great deal of heat that must be removed. The heat generated is generally a result of the relatively larger power consumption demands for a rack of server equipment. Heat removal is typically performed by blowing air over the hot components and out of the unit, thereby transferring heat from the hot component to the surrounding environment. As computer equipment becomes smaller and smaller, more equipment can be housed in a rack which, in turn, increases the electrical load on the power supply. As power supplies are designed that generate more electrical current, the power supplies become hotter. Racks of servers typically have a large number of relatively large data and power cables that often block air flow. Thus, current computer racks have a significant thermal problem that must be addressed. Anything that can be done to provide a better heat removal capability is highly desirable.
The problems noted above are solved in large part by a DC distribution module for a power supply unit. The power supply unit preferably includes a housing in which one or more power supply modules and the DC distribution module can be inserted. The DC distribution module preferably comprises two power conductors laminated and bonded to a ground conductor. The DC distribution module is relatively thin compared to the power supplies inserted into the power supply unit. By being relatively thin, the DC distribution module, which may carry substantial amounts of current, does not substantially interfere with air movement through the power supply unit for thermal cooling purposes.
These and other advantages will become apparent upon reviewing the following description in relation to the accompanying drawings.